<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It takes a lot of balls to be a lady by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246277">It takes a lot of balls to be a lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021'>WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drag Queens, Gen, RuPaul's Drag Race References, WTF Kombat 2021, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Around Drag 2021 визуал G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It takes a lot of balls to be a lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p>
<p>
    <a class="textH" href="https://i.imgur.com/feXsfge.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>